Return of the Soul
by dogdog10
Summary: Soulless has always been a rouge what happens when he finds out he was born a clan cat? Full summary inside! First Story! Rated T just incase!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I only own the plot and characters not the Erin Hunter's warrior cats series!

**Author's Note:** This is my first story so sorry if it stinks!

_**Soulless**_

**Summary:** When Soulkit is young he is taken away by Vex, evil rouge controlling the swamps at the time. He renames him Soulless. One year since then. That was when Soulless stumbled upon Falconheart, an elder from his old Clan who had been a senior warrior when he was taken. Falconheart remembers Soulless and tells him on the brink of death: "They have lied to you! You are a Clan cat! Follow the moon to LilyClan! Go!" Soulless followed the moon to LilyClan. This is what happens when he returned….

**Prologue**

"Intruder!" A gray tom that had spotted Soulless entering the camp yowled.

"What? Intruder? Me? I'm no intruder! Falconheart said I was born here so I'm going to stay!" Soulless growled as he was surrounded by cats.

"Falconheart you say?" Meowed a pure black tom.

"Blackbreath you don't believe do you?" Growled a small brown tabby tom.

"My kit!" A she-cat purred as she ran up to Soulless and began to groom his knotted fur.

"Who are you?" He questioned the she-cat.

"Silverlight, your mother!" She purred happily.

"Oh…." He trialed off in surprise.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about it being like that, there will be more action in the next chapters!


	2. Lost heart

_**Author's Note/disclaimer:**__ Well here we are again! Chapter 1! Blood & Violence people! And I don't own warrior cats, but I wish I did!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Lost heart**_

"_Well well! If it isn't the traitor in my paws, ready to die!" Growled a large black tom._

"_He's no traitor, Frenzystar!" Silverlight protested._

"_Maybe not! But he'll have to duel Draggingpaw to the death if he wants to be a warrior in my _Clan!" Frenzystar sneered as a little brown tabby tom with his tail dragging stepped in front of Soulless.

"Fine, I'll fight!" Growled Soulless.

"Kill him!" Frenzystar growled at the brown tabby.

The brown tabby leaped at Soulless with all his might. Soulless raked his under belly before he landed on him. The tom landed nips and scratches on muzzle sending Soulless to screech in pain. The tom dug claws into Soulless shoulder. A memory ran through Soulless's head…

…_.…"Kick'em off, Soulless! Use your paws!" The tyrant Vex hissed to young Soulless who had two small toms pinning him….._

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Soulless growled as he flung the tom off and on to the ground a tail length away. The tom turned around, but before he could move Soulless already had his fang deep into his throat. When he let go the tom collapsed, dead.

**Author's Note:** So how'd you like it? R&R Please!


	3. A new friend

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **Sorry I was being….lazy. I only own the plot, not any part of warriors!

For Endless: I'll think about it, thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter 2**

**A new friend**

Soulless lifted his eyes from the tom to Frenzystar. Frenzystar snarled. "You're a warrior of the clan, but you'll keep your name! Traitor!"

Silverlight was nowhere in the crowd. Too ashamed to be anywhere near her son.

"What's your name? Mine's Creamkit!" A squeaky voice asked.

"Soulless." He replied looking down to see a friendly faced she-kit soaked in the blood of the tom he killed not seeming to be afraid.

"Want to be my friend?" Creamkit asked anxiously.

"I guess, for now." He meowed.

"Well you w-want p-pl-play w-with a m-moss b-ball?" She asked staring into Frenzystar's eyes.

"I guess, you don't have to be afraid I'll protect you from him." He lightly purred.

"Really?"

"Really."

**Author's Note: **Sorry about it being short. Soulless has a friend. R&R!


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmares**

_**Soulless' dream or memory:**_

_Soulless grunted as he was tossed into a large circle marked by a short stony twoleg wall._

_A small weak starving she-kit was there, snarling with claws unsheathed. Without saying a thing, she leaped at him. He was pinned in moments._

"_Mint! Mint! Mint!" The bloodthirsty crowd cheered._

_Soulless kicked her belly, claws unsheathed. She yowled and jumped off. He charged and swiped for her cheek, sending blood spraying._

"_Her paw! Her paw!" Vex, his master ordered._

_He lunged at her right paw and bit down as hard as he could. A snap made the she-kit yowl. She limped away as fast as she could. He was faster. In a matter of seconds she was pinned, helpless, begging for mercy._

"_Soulless! Soulless! Soulless!" The crowd cheered, cueing him the deliver the death blow to the neck._

_He took his chance and sank his fangs deep into her neck until she stopped begging and her eyes glazed over…_

"Soulless! Wake up! Come play with me, Dashkit, Swampkit, Hazekit, Jadekit, and Riverkit!" The small voice interrupted his nightmare.

"Okay Creamkit! Which game are we playing?" He asked.

"Play fighting!" She announced boldly as she led him to the clearing in front of the Nursery. The thought made him remember his first head in the arena.

"Attack!" A small dusky brown tom kit yowled in delight. Immediately two other kits lunged at him.

After a struggle, the kits pinned Soulless to the ground. The Queens called the kits back to the nursery.

"Your Soulless right? Frenzystar would like to talk to you." A she-cat's voice meowed.

**A/N: **I tried to make it longer!


End file.
